


Dead!

by JustSouthOfWriting



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Depression, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: For Patrick? Well it was as sad as depicted in the movies, the ones where someone important to the main character dies and magically rain is there at the funeral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! I will be posting more stories later today to catch up on all that I've missed. I'm sorry that've been gone, I've been having some issues. Have this crappy story. I'm sorry, I'll try to write happier stories... unless you like sad stuff.

Rain was something of sadness, yet so many seem to enjoy it. They would sing and dance, kiss and laugh, play and shaking in it. The smell seemed to bring a smile to people's faces. The only reason people seemed to dislike it was because it ruined their hair, clothes, and pretty much anything else that wasn't water resistant. 

 

For Patrick? Well it was as sad as depicted in the movies, the ones where someone important to the main character dies and magically rain is there at the funeral. 

 

That's exactly why Patrick hated it. 

 

His important person, Pete, died and as always, rain was there. It was like the heavens were apologizing to Patrick and he didn't need its pity. Rain only seemed to makes things worse.

 

After the character dies, the main seems to get a sense of determination. That's where Patrick went off script. Without Pete, Patrick was a nobody, a loser, he had nothing worth living for anymore.

 

When Pete was alive, Patrick never had a single thought about suicide unless it was to prevent Pete from doing it. Evidently, those thoughts didn't work because Pete was dead, buried six feet underground.

 

Patrick remembers the day Pete died like it was a song that he heard so much it got stuck in his head, most of the lyrics a blur, but some so clear that he practically lived them. He could feel the phantom of Pete’s body in his arms, weighing him down, grounding him for the last time. His cheek still tingled where the Pete had held his face, smiling through the pain. 

 

Memories like these plagued Patrick’s thoughts.

 

Patrick started to take notice to little things, like his fat and his voice. Pete would've been there chasing away those thoughts, but no. Patrick was alone for once. 

 

So, he took action. First, the food seemed to stock up as Patrick’s hunger levels decreased, soon becoming nonexistent after a huge spike.

 

Patrick had starved himself and nobody knew. Some did notice the weight less and complimented it.  

 

Next was the voice, Patrick stopped following his, more like Pete’s, dreams. He stopped singing, stopped talking, stopped caring.

 

Patrick started cutting to express his artistic ability. People would just talk his ears off, never bothering to look any deeper than the well mannered mask. 

 

Lastly, Patrick started seeing a ‘counselor’ for his grief upon Andy’s request. Turns out Joe had seen some of the scars on Patrick and together his old band mates got him a therapist. 

 

Patrick hated her because he didn't need help, he didn't miss Pete, he didn't want to fix things, and he most certainly didn't want to live anymore. 

 

_ Patrick Stump was declared dead on June 5.  _

 

_ No media covered it and hardly anyone showed up to the funeral, his body hadn't been found until three months later by some teenagers who drank too much. Patrick was forgotten just as Pete was. _

 

_ Time moved on as they were finally reunited.  _

 

_ It's said that people aren't appreciated until their dead, but for those who had no one, they were never appreciated.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If it makes you feel better, June 5th is Pete Wentz's birthday. You're welcome.


End file.
